


A Special Day

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [104]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: It's Briar Rose's "special day" in her class. That means one of her parents can come in and help with lunch, bring some snacks, and help the teacher.





	A Special Day

It was a special day in Briar Rose’s preschool. A kind of helper day where a volunteer parent would come in for the class and help the teacher during snack time, play time and any other thing the teacher might need. This day, was Arthur’s turn.

After Edward was dropped off at school, Eames took Arthur and Briar Rose to the school. They said bye to Phillip and then Arthur kissed Eames and Briar Rose hugged him before they both got out and began to walk inside.

Briar Rose was bursting with excitement, always so proud of her parents and she clung to Arthur’s hand as they went inside, practically dragging him along. He smiled and picked up his pace, going inside her class as Briar Rose dragged her father over to her teacher and said,

“Miss Cass! This is my daddy!”

She smiled and looked at Arthur and shook his hand as she said,

“Good morning Mr. Eames! Or…are you darling?”

Arthur laughed, shaking his head a little as the teacher chuckled. It was evident she was amused by Briar Rose’s previous assignment.

“I’m Arthur Eames. It’s good to see you Miss Cass.”

“I’m delighted you volunteered for today. Briar Rose was practically falling out of her seat to raise her hand so she could get a form for you.”

Arthur smiled, seeing his little girl had already ran off to talk to her friends and hang her back pack up on the provided hooks.

“I’m happy to help in anyway I can.”

Miss Cass smiled and began to explain the run down of the day and because it was a special day when a parent was there, it was mostly games and crafts. After attendance, there would be crafts, where the kids would work in small groups and make certain farm animals. Then a game of musical chairs and sing along, then a snack, some playtime and then lunch before quiet time and then home. Arthur nodded, listening, already making a mental list in his head as he said,

“Briar Rose mentioned something about the parent bringing a snack?”

“Oh yes, it’s not required but if you did, it would be delightful.”

“I did.”

“Wonderful!”

Miss Cass spoke a little more before she checked the time and said,

“Okay, let’s start. Kids!”

She clapped her hands and Arthur stood beside her and watched as the kids all ran to their desks. When Briar Rose sat down, she waved to Arthur as discreetly as she could, which for a child wasn’t discreet at all but Arthur smiled and waved back to her as Miss Cass began to speak.

“Okay kids, today we have a parent volunteer! This is Briar Rose’s daddy, Arthur. Let’s all say good morning!”

The kids gave a chorus of good morning and Arthur smiled and said hello back. Miss Cass then took attendance and soon the day began.

Arthur helped pass out clay when the kids began their craft project. He helped them all put on smocks to avoid getting dirty and couldn’t help but linger around his daughter as she made a cow with her clay, showing him proudly. After crafts, he helped the kids clean up and set up the chairs for musical chairs. While Miss Cass controlled the music, Arthur watched the kids go in a circle around the chairs, laughing as it was a squealing, excited dash towards chairs, again and again until it was just two left. Briar Rose was one of the last ones standing and she was fast, getting the chair in the end as she clapped in victory.

After musical chairs came the sing along, then it was snack time. Arthur had wanted to bring something special for his daughter’s class and decided to bring French macarons. The kids were immediately impressed by the colored cookies and Briar Rose took one for herself, claiming the pink ones were her favorite though there were all colors; green, yellow, blue, pink, orange and white. The kids took them and had their little cartons of milk with them, some impressed with the cookies, others not so much.

While the kids went to play after throwing out their empty cartons, Arthur helped the teacher clean up. He was enjoying his time, seeing his daughter play with the other kids and being in her element at school. Miss Cass explained that today was different, that usually the kids had school work and listened to stories and Arthur understood, the day was altered for the parent volunteering. When playtime was over, it was lunch time and Briar Rose got to sit with her dad and had her lunch, talking a mile a minute about what was going on as if Arthur wasn’t witnessing everything herself. She was so excited to have him there and she glowed as she told him so, again and again. Arthur had been slightly worried that Briar Rose would have wanted Eames there, he was her favorite parent after all, but much to his pleasant surprise, she had asked him. When she paused to take a bite from her sandwich, Arthur told her,

“I’m glad I’m here too.”

She smiled with a cheek stuffed with food and Arthur laughed.

Once lunch was over, there was quiet time. It was just the last few minutes of the day where the kids would sit quietly and unwind. They were allowed to lay down on the provided mats or put their heads down on their desks and just relax for a moment before going home. Briar Rose went to Arthur, wanting to sit on his lap and rest against him and Arthur held her, rubbing her back lightly as Miss Cass spoke softly to the class, telling them they did a great job and were all wonderful, special children. Soon, school was over and the kids began to get ready to go home. Arthur got Briar Rose’s jacket and bag and after saying goodbye to Miss Cass and Miss Cass thanking him for his time, they went outside to wait.

“Daddy, today was so fun! I wish you could come to school with me all the time!”

“It would be fun.”

“Next volunteer day!”

Arthur laughed a little and leaned down to pick her up. Once she was on his hip, he smiled and said,

“It’ll be another parent’s turn next volunteer day.”

“Oh…”

She frowned and Arthur kissed her cheek.

“You always have me at home, sweetheart.”

“Yeah!”

She put her arms around his neck and held on as Arthur hugged her in return. Soon, they saw Eames pulling up, Phillip in the backseat.

“Okay, dadda is here. Let’s go home. You can tell him all about your day.”

She pulled away and smiled and nodded in excitement.


End file.
